


Diamonds

by HappyCheese



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Gen, Really Slow Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCheese/pseuds/HappyCheese
Summary: What if something happens to Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst? What if the Diamonds come to Earth one last time? What if the Crystal Gems take this opportunity and leave Rose? What if the Diamonds find Rose? Read to find out I guess 😅Basically a rewite of the story with the Diamonds as Steven's guardians.I predict, Really Slow updates, I'll don't really have time to write, but I'll try 😅
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue: Rose's Story

Rose's POV:

When the war started everything went fine. I was living double life and nobody suspected this. After we faked my shattering the Diamonds had a direct attack against Earth, but after that they came again. They came and my friends who I trusted with my life tricked them. Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst stole their ships and wanted me to go with them to homeworld, but I refused. Now I'm hiding from the Diamonds who want to shatter me for treason and shattering myself and the worst of it is that they are never gonna listen to me. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are probably gonna say that the Diamonds were shattered by me and they are the new leaders. I curled up in my hiding place and started crying, it was the worst thing that could ever happened to me. Pearl disabled my ship so I can't go after them. I was crying more. I never wanted this. I just wanted to be free. I've been crying for hours when something touched my arm. I looked up and saw White shrunk down to my size.

\- Starlight, that's why you should've listened, but what already happened can't be changed. I'm not angry, but disappointed, but I see that their treason against you surprised you as well as us. - She said. Wait she known the whole time that I'm Rose and she didn't do anything. - Starlight I know that we were the ones who wanted destroy the planet, but can you show us around, even in your Rose from. I think Yellow and Blue would be angry at first but they need to hear that your own "friends" rebelled against you. - She said and when we got out from my hiding place a lightning crashed next to me.

\- White what are you doing? This is Rose quartz and she needs to be shattered for what she and her friends done. - Yellow said, she haven't changed at all. Still strict and serious.

\- No, she wasn't in their plan, they just rebelled against their own leader. - White defended me. She never did that is she sick or something like that? She even seems to have a duller color.

\- But... - Blue started, I missed her, but I don't think I could ever tell them.

\- Blue, no buts we need to be in peace here and I want to know why ... Rose wanted to stay here. - White said with a space before my name like she wanted to say Pink or Starlight.

\- Then have anywhere in mind to go Rose? - White asked.

\- Yeah we just made it base with a warp pad so we can warp there. - I said with a nervous smile. I felt a hand on my back and saw White smiling about my "confidence". We warped there, but before that I needed to ask Blue and Yellow to shrunk down, how many times will I be close to death today? We arrived to the Temple.

\- What is this door? - Blue asked

\- Oh it's the Temple door where we can reach our rooms be in our separated places. We wanted to make our gems into it but only my was shown to it. - I told them. - You can have one if you want - I said with a nervous glace to White who was examining the door.

\- We will talk later Rose, but now can we make our rooms then? - White said.

\- Oh of course - And with that they shown their gems to the door and went in to create their rooms. I went into my own and sat down. I started crying about my friend. Why did they do that? Why would they ever betray me? I was looking into the clouds and then saw White's face. I didn't made her. She came here from her own room.

\- Starlight, crying will not solve your problem. After we created our rooms can you show us around Earth? Maybe we can "get to know" each other. - She said with a wink.

\- When did you get to know that I'm ... ? - I tried to say but I just can't

\- Starlight I created you I know your powers and it was pretty obvious after your Pearl was the rebel and servant at the same time plus she "shattered" you. - She said, and then we heard a big explosion - I think I should go before they destroy the place. - She said and went away. I just sat there I was in my thoughts when I had a brilliant idea to change my form back to normal. I looked down myself, just their little child nothing changed and White knows about it and she will tell them eventually. I saw Blue coming into my room. Oh My she saw me, I have no time to shift back to myself. What should I do? What should I do? Pretend that I'm dead? No that's ridiculous, she already thinks that I'm dead.

\- Pink ... What... How? - She said in tears.

\- I'm sorry but I'm not real this is Rose's room and it can show our deepest desires. - I tried to save it.

\- Oh and am I talking to you after death or are you the someone who I want to see. - She said.

\- Someone who you want to see, any questions? - Okay she maybe believes me.

\- I'm missed you so much - was the only thing she said. She wanted to run up to me. I slipped out of her way she looked at me.

\- If you touch me I'll go away like the clouds. - I tried again - You should go before Rose comes back to the room. - I said and she went away. If the rooms are connected then I can spy on the others room to see their happy with work again.

♢♢♢ Time Skip ♢♢♢

A few weeks later some drones came and somehow blocked or stole their powers that they knew about, so they are still small until we solve this, White was the first who got to know that she can do new things that she didn't know about, like summoning her weapon. I still can't believe what the Gems did against us, I hope they will change their minds and come back to Earth, to me.

♢♢♢ Time Skip (Again...)♢♢♢

It was fine with the Diamonds. I never heard anything from my "friends" after that. The Diamonds and I were collecting the corrupted gems because Pink is still "dead" and they lost their powers that they knew about so they can't heal them. White tried to talk to me about it's time to show them, but I just couldn't do it. I have met a really nice human called Greg and I really like him. We wanted to created a new human. The Diamonds were against it of course, but I hope Steven or Nora will help them and my friends will not appear for them. I know this moment will come we did it with Greg, but I was already in my gem. Goodbye Greg, Goodbye Diamonds, have a good life.

Blue's POV:

And with that the traitorous Rose quartz was gone and at place where she was there was a little baby, it kinda looked like Pink. This is something entirely new that we need to raise together with that Greg or we can shatter Rose in that weak form. I looked over to White who was learning how to hold him, she shook her head and said:

\- Blue even with my powers gone I still can read it from you expression. - Greg looked surprised and looked at me, then I can do it another day, I thought and went to help them.


	2. Cookie Cat

Thirteen years later

Steven's POV:

\- Nooooooooooooo! - I screamed. I was currently at the Big Donut, I wanted to buy a Cookie cat, but they stopped making them. -This can't be happening! This has to be a dream! Lars! Lars! - I grabbed the worker teen's waist, he looked slightly annoyed - Please tell me I'm dreaming!

\- Get off me man, I'm stocking here!- He shook me off and yelled at me.

\- I'm sorry, Steven. I guess they stopped making them. - Sadie chimmed in, the other worker of the shop

\- Stopped making them?! Why in the world would they stop making ?! They're only the most scrumptious and delicious ice cream sandwich ever made! Don't they have laws for this?! - I tried again.

\- Tough bits, man. Nobody buys them anymore. - Lars explained, during stocking - I guess they couldn't compete with Lion Lickers.

\- Not Lion Lickers! Nobody likes them! They don't even look like lions! Kids these days — I'll tell ya what! - I complained as I stood next to the Lion Licker's display case.

\- Well, if you miss your wimpy ice cream so much, why don't you make some with your"magic belly button"? - He mocked me.

\- That's not how it works, Lars! ...Right? - I pulled up my T-shirt and looked at my gem - Oh, sweet Cookie Cats, -I touched the Cookie Cat freezer - with your crunchy cookie outside and your icy creamy insides... you were too good for this world. - I kissed the freezer as my last good Bye.

\- Ugh... Steven? - Sadie said clearly confused about my obsession of this ice cream. I looked at her and then - Do you want to take the freezer with you? - I nodded and said Bye. I ran back to the house and opened the door to see the Diamonds fighting some kind of corrupted gems.

\- Hey, guys! You won't believe this! - I screamed to them and then a Centipeetle attacked me. Yellow throw her sword at it.

\- What will we not believe? - She asked.

\- Awesome! What are these things?- I said with stars in my eyes.

\- Ugh! We'll get these Centipeetles out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple. - Blue said, I feel like she hates me because of something, but I don't know what.

\- Aw. You don't have to get rid of them. They're really cool. - I tried again, but I saw that Blue is getting annoyed by my words, but before she could answer me, Yellow said something to them.

\- Ummm, White, Blue ... These things don't have gems. - she said, I was lucky that I didn't get scolded because of my Idea about keeping them, Thank you Yellow.

\- That means there must be a mother somewhere nearby. - White said as she killed a bunch of them with her spear.

\- We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt. - Yellow said, Blue would probably never care she hates everyone, in this planet, even me.

\- Oh! Oh! Can I come?! Can I?! can I?! - I said, Hoping that if they say no, they will not leave Blue on charge.

\- Steven, - started Blue in a quite annoyed - until you learn to control the powers in your gem, - that she thinks I will never do and she even told me it when Yellow and White weren't around us- we'll take care of protecting your kind, okay? - she ended the sentence.

\- Aw, man. - I said when I saw a Centipeetle opening the fridge - Hey! Get out of there! Go on! Shoo! Shoo! Aw! they got into everything! Not cool! - I complained and White punched it away, she is so cool even without a weapon - No way. I -it can't be! Wha -where did you get these?! I thought they stopped making them! - I said when I saw the freezer that was full of cookie cats.

\- Well, we heard that, too, and since they're your favorite... - Blue started in a forced happy voice. - We went out and stole a bunch. - Blue said with a grin about her crime.

-I went back and paid for them. - Yellow said angrily.

\- The whole thing was my idea. - White chimmed in with her hands in the air.

\- It was everyone's idea. - Yellow said not leaving Blue out of it as she would thought she would.

\- Not really. - White said.

-All that matters is that Steven is happy. - Blue said with a forced smile.

Oohhhhh!  
He's a frozen treat with an all new taste!  
'cause he came to this planet from outer space!  
A refugee of an interstellar war!  
But now he's at your local grocery store!  
Cookie Cat!  
He's a pet for your tummy!  
Cookie Cat!  
He's super duper yummy!  
Cookie Cat!  
He left his family behind!  
Cookie Caaaaat!  
Now available at Gurgens off Route 109! - I sang happily, Yellow and White were laughing, Blue was forcing it.

\- I can't believe you did this. I'm gonna save these forever! Right after I eat this one. Hello, old friend. - I said and bit the cookie - Oh, so good! I like to eat the ears first.

\- Uh, Steven... - Yellow started and I looked down at my gem it was glowing.

-Wha-? My gem! - I said the obvious thing.

\- Quick, try and summon your weapon! - Yellow screamed.

\- I don't know how! - I screamed as the light started fading away - Ah, its fading! How do I make it come back?!

\- Calm down, Steven. Breathe, don't force it. - Blue said it like she would care if I would summon my weapon or not.

\- Yeah, and try not to poop yourself either. - Yellow said, reminding me of those times when I would force something and ending with pooping myself.

\- Please, don't. - White said with a smirk and the light faded away everyone was saddened by it, except Blue she seemed relieved.

\- Ah, I was really close that time! Can one of you just explain how to summon a weapon? - I tried.

\- Oh, I'll go first! - Blue said in a surprisingly cherish tone. What is she planning? Is she going to kill me?

\- Steven, I wasn't in a good relationship with your mom, -she said as she sat down on the beach - I was angry at her because of what she did in the past. I want to say sorry for my attitude towards you because I thought you are your mom, but I saw that you are not her, she could easily summon her weapon, but you couldn't, so I'll help you. - She said as she stood up - I'm summoning my weapon like the dance of the waves seems improvised,but it is being calculated in real time based on the physical properties of this planet. With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your own dance! - she said, summoning her axe. - Like so. - She said with a smirk. After this I went to the big donut and saw Yellow next to their trash can. I tried splashing myself with water to summon my weapon.

\- Wah! - I screamed as I splashed myself with water.

\- Did Blue tell you the "water thing" ? - she asked with annoyance.

-Yeah, I need to practice really hard so I can dance like the waves... I think. - I said.

\- Listen Steven, all that practice stuff is no fun. Whenever I need to summon my weapon, it just happens. - she said and summoned her sword in a bigger size and sliced the garbage container in two. -See? Didn't try at all. - she lectured.

\- Huh?! Again?! - said Lars as he got out of the building. I didn't see the end of it cause I went home to ask White too. 

\- So I'm supposed to work really hard and not try at all at the same time?- I asked clearly confused.

\- Yes. Or... you could link your mind with the energy of all existing matter. Channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem, which results in - She summoned her spear - At least that's my way of doing it. - Is that normal that I don't understand what she just said to me?

I went to call everyone because I had an idea how to summon my weapon and I'll need them for it

\- I think my best bet is to recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed. So... - I pointed where they were standing at the morning - White and Yellow were here. Blue was next to the fridge. Hmm. Yellow, I think your arms were crossed?- I asked, I am excited about summoning my weapon, I hope it will work.

\- Okay, your majesty. - Yellow said with a teasing tone.

\- And Blue , your dress was like this - I said as I moved her dress to be in the state in the morning.

\- I don't think it works this way, Steven. - Blue said and she is back in forcing the interest again.

\- And White, uh... - She lifted her head like the morning - Yeah.

\- Then I took a bite of this Cookie Cat. Oh, wait! I sang the song first. Uh, he's a frozen treat, all new taste, interstellar war, now available at Ghurven's. Aww, it was funnier last time. - I sigh, nothing happened - Maybe I'm not a real Crystal Gem.

\- Don't be silly, Steven. Of course you are. We shouldn't say that we are Crystal Gem's too, but I think you are. - Blue tried, wait is she nice to me again?

\- And you're fun to have around, even if your gem is useless. - Yellow said, Blue and White looked at her angrily. - I ... mean, you're one of us, Steven even if you're not a Diamond you are one of us and we're not the Crystal Gem's without you! - She added and White nodded.

\- Yeah, even if I don't have powers, I've still got... Cookie Cat! - I said and bit it - Mmm, so good. - I heard everyone gasp, I looked down, it was in front of me, my weapon, my shield.

\- Ro...Steven, it's a shield! - Blue said she almost called me Rose like Mom, she looked at me furious.

\- Whoa, what?! I get a shield?! Oooh... yeah! - I said with a smile and with that I accidentally launched it, it was bouncing around the room, until it hit the TV and stopped. Yellow was laughing and Blue was just looking at the spot where my shield was. - Huh? Cookie Cat! I summon my weapon by eating ice cream! - Screamed out happily.

-What's in these things?- White picked up one and started examining it. Suddenly the house started rumbling.

\- What was that? - I asked.

\- It's the Mother! - said White as she jumped into action.

\- Stay in the house, Steven!- Blue said.

\- No way, I'm coming too! - I said and run to the fridge and my freezer and with my cookie cat power I went to help them. The Diamonds were chasing the monster until it attacked them and they needed to hid behind the statue's hand.

\- We could really use Steven's shield right about now! - Yellow said. I throw a pebble on it and screamed Hey to the monster, I put the freezer down.

\- Leave them alone! - I screamed.

\- Steven, no! - everyone said in union.

\- Cookie Cat Crystal combo powers, activate! - I said and ate the ice cream, but nothing happened - Uh -oh. Aaaah! - I backed a little okay I almost ran away but can you blame me?

\- We need to save Steven! - Blue said with caring, What is this sudden mood change all day?

\- Can we save ourselves first?!- Yellow screamed.

\- Goodbye, my friends. - I ate all of them, but nothing happened - Why isn't it working? - I backed once more.

\- Steven!- White screamed as she hold back one of it's pincers.

\- No... Oh, no no no!... - I said as I saw the destroyed freezer, at last Good Bye I started singing the song. - Cookie cat he's a pet for your tummy. Cookie Cat, he's super duper yummy!- I have an idea, I picked up the freezer, I hope it will work - Cookie Cat, he left his family behind! Cookie Caaat!- and with that I threw the freezer at the monster as it was shocking it I ended the song. - Now available... nowhere

\- Yes!- Yelled Yellow

\- Gems, weapons!- White screamed.

\- Let's do it. - they said and with that they fought it and poffed it.

\- Farewell, sweet Cookie Cats. I'll always remember the time we spent together. - I said and then my stomach growled and interrupted the moment - Shh, hush now.

-Are you crying?- Yellow asked me with a serious face.

\- Only a little!- I said as I sat down.

\- Well, I guess your powers don't come from ice cream. - Yellow said as she sat next to me.

\- Of course they don't come from ice cream. Don't worry, Steven, I'm sure some day you'll figure out how to activate your gem. - Blue said, should I ask her about her sudden mood changes one day?

\- Yes, in your own Steven -y way. - White said, everyone laughed at it until I retched from the too much ice cream.

Blue's POV:

He acts like Rose and Pink, but he is not them, but maybe he is Rose but not Pink, I don't know I don't want to be mean with him, but I don't want to trust Rose either. I think I should try to get to know him, before I say he is her.

Yellow's POV:

This fight was crazy, after we lost our powers and couldn't even change back to our own size for long, I never felt my old powerfulness again, but today I did with Steven.

White's POV:

Now I understand Why you wanted to experience this Starlight, it is beautiful how everything changes and growing, like your son, I hope he'll never get to deal with our mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope liked it, it was a chapter that I've already wrote and now I've just edited 😅 See you in the next one, whenever it is 🙃


	3. Laser Light Cannon

Steven's POV:

Me and Yellow were currently going to the Beach City walk Fries. She likes eating sometimes, she even brings White into it sometimes.

-Hey, Fryman, give me the bits! - I said to Mr. Fryman as we arrived.

\- Steven! We're closed. - He said as he flipped the sign.

\- Aww, what? - I asked him and then Yellow started hitting the counter.

\- Give 'em the bits! The bits, the bits...- she started and I joined in - The BITS! The BITS! The BITS!

-Okay, okay! Take it easy on the counter, will ya?- He said and went to cook some bits.

\- Yes! - Me and Yellow said in union and high-fived.

\- I can give you actual fries if you want. - Said Mr. Fryman and he gave us our bits.

\- Just the bits, please. - I said as I took the bag - Thanks. - We started walking away and I looked up to the sky - Ah, sunset, my favorite time of day. When the sun goes down, and the second sun gets bigger and bigger in the sky. 

-Yeah, that big hot second su... - She started and noticed the "second sun"- Oh no, what is that doing here? - She asked

-What is it?- I asked, but she didn't answered just picked me up and ran to the beach where Blue and White were looking into a telescope.

\- This is bad. - White said.

\- Look at the size of it, I forgot these things were so big! - Blue said.

\- Whiteeee! Blueeee! - Yellow said as she carried me to them.

\- We saw. Some of us are trying to protect this part of the planet where the base is. - Blue said glaring at us. -Where were you? - She asked

\- ... Eating fry bits - Yellow said, Blue wanted to say something else too but I needed to say something about the eyeball thing

\- Oh, can I see? - I looked into the telescope - Woah. It's a giant eyeball! Awesome!

\- NOT awesome! It's a Red Eye!- Blue said in a frustrated tone

\- A Red Eye?! It's going to infect us all! - I said remembering that I heard about it somewhere.

\- That's pink eye, Steven. - White corrected me and Yellow started laughing at my idea about what is this eye.

\- It's going to crash into Beach City and crush us, along with a bunch of oblivious, innocent people! We have to stop it. - Blue said, I really need to ask White about her mood changing.

\- What are we going to do? - I asked, hoping that not Blue will be the one who answers.

\- The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a Light Cannon that belonged to ... Rose. - White said. Why did she paused before saying her name? Maybe I'm just imagining things.

\- My mom? - I asked.

\- If Rose were here or our powers, this would be so easy. - Yellow said.

\- I know, but she's not, our other powers are still blocked or I don't know what they have done and the cannon is missing. We'll have to find another solution. - Blue said, Wait they had other powers?

\- You had other powers? And the Cannon If it belonged to my mom, I bet dad my knows where it is. He can help us save the day! - Everyone stayed silent - Huh? Eah?!

\- Greg is... nice, Steven, but I doubt Rose would entrust someone like him with such a powerful weapon and we had other powers, but we will tell you about it later when we saved the planet. - Blue said.

-Your dad is kind of a mess, Steven. - Yellow said.

\- Yellow! - Blue said.

\- I'm just saying , even if she did leave it with him, he probably broke it, or lost it, or dropped it in the ocean by now. - Yellow said.

\- True. - White said to my sadness.

\- No way, I'm sure he's just keeping it somewhere safe. I'll go ask him. - I tried.

\- We can handle this, Steven. - White said and then looked at Yellow. - Ready? - She threw her at the eye but no effect.

\- Ugh, I'm gonna go. - I said.

\- ... Okay, good luck. - Blue said to my surprise. When I arrived to the car wash Dad was in his van.

-Dad, it's me! Dad, are you in there? Wake up! We have to save... the — WORLD! - I said when I started banging the door, but I had another idea and I climbed on the top of his van. - Dad! - I screamed and smiled at the car alarms voice that will wake up Dad.

\- Who's there? I have a waffle iron! - He said trying to be threatening with a waffle iron.

\- Dad, it's me! - I told him.

\- Steven?- He asked and said - I almost waffled your face! What are you doing up so late?

\- What do you mean? The sun just went down an hour ago. - I answered.

\- Oh, heh. It was a... slow day at the car wash. Anyway, what's up? Just needed to see your old man, pal around, learn some lessons about life? - He asked.

\- No! - I blushed - I need the light cannon that belonged to Mom, to blow up that eyeball! - I said

\- Eyeball?- He asked.

\- That! - I said and pointed to the sky.

\- Raaaah!!! - Screamed Yellow as she hit the red eye and fall back

\- Wait, is that a magical thing? The Gems told me not to get involved with magic stuff. It... it could be dangerous or interfere with what's left of my hair. - He said and rubbed his hair.

\- But they need Mom's cannon. You've gotta know where it is, like a cave dungeon or a cloud fortress, or in a clam at the bottom of the ocean! - I tried to guess where it is.

\- Well, I don't know about all that. But I have an idea where it might be. - He said and we went to a storage unit with his car.

\- A magical storage unit! - I said with stars in my eyes.

\- Ha, not exactly. But some would say there's magic inside. - He said and winked at me, I don't think I get that joke. -It's just a shed I use to keep things that don't fit in the van. If it's anywhere, it'll be in here. - He explained.

\- If I'm going in there, I'm gonna need some gear. - I said and tied a flashlight to my head with a sock and wrapped an electric cord around my waist. - Here I go

\- Good luck - Dad told me.

\- Woah, cool! It's like a dad museum. - I said as I crawled into the shed, I went deeper. - There it is! - I screamed and pulled down golf clubs - Do you golf?

\- Eh, I'd like to think of myself as someone who would golf... eventually. - He said and I noticed a Cannon shaped object.

\- Hmm, yes! ... A drum. - I said and rummaged more. - No, no... - I said and gasped - Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Is this — I said and fired the T- shirt Cannon. - "Buy T-shirt Cannons"?- And I found a box full of CD's. - Hey, there's a bunch of copies of your old CD! - I said and put one into my pocket.

\- Huh. Oh, man, I couldn't give those things away. You know, before I ran the car wash, when I was a one-man band, I traveled the whole country. - He started his story.

\- I know, Dad. - I told him.

\- When I came to play a concert here in Beach City, no one showed up except —

\- An ALLIGATOR!- I chimed in.

\- No, it was your mother.

\- Hahaha, I know. - I said and went deeper.

\- And we were always together after that. Until she gave up her physical form to bring you into the world. I don't know what a magic lady like her ever saw in a plain old dope like me. - He finished his story.

\- Uh, Dad, I broke a photo. - I screamed out to him.

\- It's okay buddy. If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs. - He said and then the Cannon started to glow.

\- Huh?- I said when I noticed the glow - The light cannon!

\- Oh boy, that thing's giving me the willies. - Dad said, I think it was about the eye.

\- Dad, I found it! - I screamed.

\- Really?- I tied the cord around it and went out and tied the other part of it to the van.

\- Get the van! - I said and Dad pulled it out with the van. - This thing could save the city, we've gotta get it to the beach!

-How? It's too big for the van. - Dad said and noticed a wagon roll bye - Easy does it. - He said and put it into the wagon and he started the van.

\- Is it gonna be okay?- I asked, Dad who drove us to the beach

\- If every pork chop were perfect — He started

\- We wouldn't have hot dogs! - I - chimed in.

\- That thing's getting huge, it's freaking me out. - Dad told me.

\- Can't the van go any faster?- I asked him.

\- This is faster.

\- Don't worry. Come on, let's put on your CD.

\- What? Really? Come on, you've heard it. - He said I think he was embarrassed by me bringing one of his old CD out.

\- You come on- I said and inserted the disc

\- I know I'm not that tall  
I know I'm not that smart - I sang along the first part and I was listening to the other, we are almost at the beach.  
\- But let me drive my van into your heart  
Let me drive my van into your heart  
I know I'm not that rich  
I'm trying to get my start  
So let me drive my van into your heart  
Let me drive my van into your heart  
And if we look out of place  
Well, baby, that's okay  
I'll drive us into outer space - went when we arrived and heard Yellow say:

\- Throw me again, I think I'm cracking it. - She said and noticed us. - Is that... ?

\- Hey guys - I screamed.

\- He really had it! - Yellow said.

\- We're SAVED!!! - she said and jumped in front of White and Blue.

\- Woah!- They said when the red eye's gravity began to pull everything.

\- Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy!- Said Mr. Fryman as the fries sign was ripped of by the eye.

\- We have to use it now. - White told us.

\- I don't know how it works, it was Rose's!- Blue said the first part panicking but the last part with anger.

\- Dad, how do we use it? - I asked Dad and He shrugged.

\- Steven, this is serious. - Blue started and then - The gem. You have Rose's gem. - She said with a little anger in her voice again.

\- That's it! - Yellow said and lifted me up and placed me on the cannon - Ah, come on!

\- Stop that. - White told her.

\- It's no use. - Blue saddened.

\- Fine, forget it. Throw me again. - Yellow said.

\- That's not going to work. - Blue said with a tears in her eyes and the eye's gravity started pulling the van too.

\- I got this. - Dad said and unhooked the cannon, and he gets pulled to - Ugh, wait, nope, maybe I don't!- He screamed and tried to stop the van.

\- Please work, unlock, activate, go, please! Everyone's counting on you, you can't just be useless! I know you can help. - I told the Cannon.

\- It's okay, Steven. We'll figure out something else, something even better. - Dad told me.

\- R-r-r-right, if every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs. - I said and the Cannon started activating.

\- It's working! - Blue cheered and the Cannon unlocked and fell down to the ground and I tried to lift it up and the Diamonds helped. - Steven! - Blue screamed

\- This is it!- Yellow said.

\- BRACE YOURSELVES!!!- White shouted.

\- Steven, you just saved most of Beach City!- Yellow told me. As the bits of the eye feel down in the city.

\- Sorry about that!- I screamed to Mr. Fryman who's car got a piece of the eye.

\- What? - He asked.

\- How did you get it to work? - Blue asked.

\- I just said that thing that Dad always says. - I told her.

\- That thing about pork rinds?- She tried to remember.

\- Hot dogs. - White said.

\- Rose...- Dad said and teared up and a wave came and took his van - My van! - He screamed and everyone laughed about it.

\- It's okay, Dad, if every pork chop were perfect — I started but:

\- I LIVE in there! - He said and rushed towards it.

\- Wait up! - I said.

\- Oh geez, wait, wait, wait!- Dad screamed.

Blue's POV:

Maybe I should give him a chance, from the today's events I don't think they are the same person, plus he reminds me so much of Pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you all that it'll have slow updates 😂  
> I hope you've liked this one if you did, you can comment, leave kudos or just laugh at this note😁  
> See you in the next chapter😁


	4. Cheeseburger Backpack

Steven's POV:

\- Hey Mr. Postman, bring me a post, bring me the post that I love the most. - I was singing, but I stopped when I saw Jamie the postman - Huh? - I said and gasped -My song came true! - And I went to him to ask about my package that I ordered - Do you have a package for me today?

\- Hold on. - He told me and looked into his bag -Hold on. - He said and took out a package that looked like a loaf of bread - Did you order a loaf of bread with a stamp on it?

\- No - I said

\- Did you order a jury summons for R.J. Finkle? - He tried again.

\- That's not me, I'm Steven. - I told him.

\- Oh, right, right, right, Steven!- Jamie said as he took out my package - Here it is, Steven Universe.

\- Ha! This thing is gonna help me save the world. - I said as I looked at the package

\- Really? It says it's from Wacky Sacks Supply Company - He said in a concerned tone.

\- White, Yellow and Blue think I shouldn't go on magic adventures because I don't know how to use my Gem powers - I told him leaving out that part that Blue always changes her opinion about this.

\- That seems reasonable.

\- But there are other ways I can help. - I said

\- With a Wacky Sack? - He looked at me questioning

\- Exactly!

\- Do you know how you can save my world? - He asked seriously and took out the signature pad - Sign here, please. - Oh it was a joke, but maybe it really saves him.

-Aah!- I said and wrote my name in it.

\- Barb yells at me if I don't get signatures. - He told me.

\- That's awful. - I told him and at the same moment light came out of the house - White, Yellow and Blue are back - I screamed and ran upstairs to the house.

\- Wait, Steven! What is a Wacky Sack?! - Jamie screamed after me, but I was already in the house.

\- Huh?- I asked

\- Hello, Steven. - White said as she was covered in feathers

\- Yellow we do not need that! It's not going to fit in the fridge! - Yelled Blue at Yellow as she was trying to place a giant bird egg into the fridge.

\- What? I got this. - She says as she slides a tray out of the fridge and places everything that was on it onto the ground. - Look, it fits! - She said and slammed the fridge door. A crack was heard, I think it didn't fit into it - Oh, man. We can make a big omelet, or a quiche, or big sunny side ups! - She said

\- We fought a giant bird. We're only here for a second, we've got to go back out. - Said Blue in a serious tone.

\- What?- I asked holding the package - Why?

\- We have to place this - She showed me a statue - Moon Goodness Statue on the top of the Lunar Sea Spire before midnight. Without it, the whole place will fall apart! Oh, Steven, you should have seen the spire in its heyday. - Blue explained, changing her attitude against me again. She projected a hologram - It was an oasis for Gems on Earth. It's abandoned now, but we can still save it with this statue! - Blue said in enthusiasm.

\- Wha?- I said with stars in my eyes - That's perfect! - I told them.

\- What? Why?- Blue questioned.

\- Because I can help carry it for you in this!- I said and opened my package.

\- A hamburger? - Said Blue as she looked at my bag.

\- It's a Novelty Backpack , shaped like a cheeseburger! Aww, I blew it. - I said and put the backpack on -I was just going to wear it one day, and you guys would be like, "Dang, Steven, that's so cool." But this is obviously important Gem business. - I said hoping that I could come too.

\- Yes, so you should let us take care of it. - Said Blue changing to cold again just for White to look at her angrily.

\- What? I'm a Gem! - I said and lifted my shirt. 

\- But you've still got a lot to learn. - Blue said pretending that she cared.

\- So, let him come!- Yellow said standing up for me - It'll be educational.

\- Hmm, alright. - Blue said I think she just thought about how dangerous it will be for me. She handed me the statue - You can carry it in your hamburger.

\- Hmm. - I said and opened the backpack - Check this out! Everything's a pocket! Even the cheese is a pocket! I could fit a lot more stuff in here. Give me a minute. I'll pack extra supplies. - I adored my new backpack and ran to my room for extra things, maybe I put in too much things, but this is my first mission and I don't want it to be the last. I was about to go down when I stepped on my plush. - Mr. Queasy! - I laughed at him - You're definitely gonna come in handy!- I said and removed the first aid kit and put him in it's place.

\- Steeeven, let's gooo! - Blue said in a happy tone

\- Coming! - I said and ran to them.

\- Woah, Steven, did you bring your whole room? - Blue asked in surprised tone.

\- Back that thang up. - Yellow said.

\- Let's warp. - White said in a neutral tone. A blue light flashed from the pad but it doesn't cover my stomach.

\- Suck it in, Steven! - Yellow told me and I exhaled and pulled my stomach in and we started warping.

\- Do you remember how to do this? - Blue asked me, so she cares again or she just plays it, I didn't really known, but as I floated upwards and put my head out she screamed at me and pulled it back - Keep your head in. - She is confusing sometimes -Come on. - And we arrived.

\- Whoa, the Sea Spire! - I said as I looked at it, and stood up because I fell while the Diamonds arrived perfectly.

\- It wasn't like this a hundred years ago. - Blue said in a sad tone.

\- I'm sensing structural instability. - White said coldly.

\- Oh, yeah. - A crack formed around me which I didn't notice. - That's never good.

\- Gah, Steven! - Blue screamed.

\- What?- I asked back and looked down only to me to notice the crack under me as the cliff begun to fall, but Blue saved me, I thought she will let me die if something happens.

\- Alright, hold on. We're taking Steven back!- Blue said hugging me, so she cares about me. As she hugged me Mr. Queasy made a noise and startled Blue. I opened my bag and took him out.

\- Oh, Mr. Queasy!- I said and laughed.

\- Steven! This place is your heritage. I want you to stay and help, but you really got to take this seriously! Can't you do that, Steven?- Blue asked me.

\- Yes I can, You got it wrong, dude!- I said and stuck my tongue at them.

\- Yesss...- Blue said uncomfortably.

\- Enough, we have to move. - White reminded. We run towards the structure but White stopped us at the cliff.

\- What's the hold -up? We can clear this easily. - Yellow said.

\- No. The magic that sustains the whirlpool creates a vortex that will pull us below. - White said and threw a rock into the gap and it got pulled down. - I wanted it to be like that too Yellow, I know.

\- So we can't jump? - Blue asked.

\- Oh, wait! - I said and took out some sweaters from my bag.

\- What are those for?- Yellow asked me.

\- They were for keeping warm,- I explained and tied them together. - but check it out I told the and whipped one end through the window and caught the other end. I took a deep breath and jumped.

\- Steven! - I heard Yellow scream.

\- Wait!- Blue tried as I was pulled down by the vortex.

\- He's getting sucked down!- Yellow said panicking.

\- Steven!- They said in union.

\- Cheeseburger!- I screamed and managed to land in safety.

\- Steven! Way to go! C 'mon, guys! - Yellow said as she stole White's cape and used it like Steven his sweaters. - Steven style!- She said as they landed next to me.

\- Don't ever do that again!- Blue told me.

\- Sorry!- I said, she cares or not, I don't know anymore.

\- But it was pretty great. - She told me and we went into the Sea Spire. White placed back her cape and Yellow was snickering. Blue was still talking about the Spire to me.

\- Oh, no, no, no, this is even worse than the outside. Ugh... that's... oh! Oh, this didn't used to be so— Oh, and the water damage. This pillar... Oh, and this had a head... Oh, Steven, once the statue's in place, it'll restore all of this to its former glory - She explains it the Sea Spire' s damage over the years. - aaah! - She screamed when she saw some creations on one of the statues. She summoned her axe and sliced the statue in half. - And on one of my statues - She mumbled.

\- What was that goober?- I asked her.

\- Crystal Shrimp. - She told me.

\- You guys, we got a problem!- Yellow screamed. Me and Blue ran to her and White and saw a tons of Crystal Shrimp.

\- It's an infestation. And we have to pass through there to get to the top. - Blue started and I leaned to one of them.

\- Can't you just squish 'em?- I asked and wanted to touch one.

\- Don't touch that, their shards are deadly! - White pulled me away from them.

\- We need to clear a path. - Blue didn't even noticed what I almost done. White put me down, and Blue just looked at me like what have you done again hybrid? - Yellow, if you go around to the side and disturb them with a spin attack... - She started projecting an image of Yellow. - And White, if you move to the ceiling and strike this exact spot...- She explained her plan and showed a projection of White. - then I can advance with my...- She projected herself. I had an idea so I took out my Bagel sandwich from my bag.

\- Bagel sandwich - I screamed to everyone's surprise and threw the bagels to the shrimps. They went to the closest to them and cleared the path.

\- Brilliant. - White smiled at me.

\- Oh hey, what do you know. - Yellow joked.

\- Uh, uhh, how did you know that would work?- Blue asked in a salty tone.

\- Well, if I were a shrimp, that's what I would do. - I answered. We walked through the path that I cleared.

\- You are a shrimp. - Yellow told me. We started climbing the stairs.

\- I just want everyone to know: my plan would have also worked. - Blue announced. We reached the top of the stairs.

\- Watch out! - White screamed. The wall on the left of us cracked and made a small river that dropped bellow us.

\- What are we gonna do? - Yellow asked and everyone looked at me.

\- What? Me?- I asked. They want me to deal with it, they trust me with this. Okay Steven, think, think what I have in my backpack that can help us?

\- Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack! - Yellow started as I reached into my bag. - White, Blue, c 'mon.

\- Oh, alright. - Blue said in a bored tone.

\- Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack - They said in union. I smiled and took out a yellow raft.

\- A raft! - I pulled it's handle and it inflates. Yellow and White gasped.

\- Steven, that's so sensible! - Blue complimented. I need to ask White and Yellow about her mood changes after we went home. I threw the raft into the water and it floated away. White kicked a pillar that made us a massive bridge to the other side.

\- Good idea anyway, Steven. - White smiled at me. We walked to the other side.

\- Yeah, they can't all be winners. - Yellow told me. We slowly arrived to the top of the Sea Spire. We saw the pedestal.

-This is it. The Moon Goddess pedestal. - Blue said and looked up. - And the moon is almost overhead! It's not too late to save this piece of history!- She said.

\- Steven, the statue. - White told me.

\- Uhh, I, uh, ah, uhh...- I said as I wanted to took out the statue, but it wasn't there.

\- What's the hold -up?- Yellow asked.

\- I don't have it. - I said. I was terrified, what if they'll not let me go on missions with them? They gasped.

\- What?! - Blue said, She was shocked.

\- I must have left it on the bed! - I told them.

\- There's... there's no time...- Blue said with tears in her eyes.

\- Wait! - I screamed - I have an idea! - I told them and took out Mr. Queasy.

\- Could that work?- Yellow asked White. White just shrugged."Kid, don't shake me" He said as I placed him down. The moon blasted a ray of light onto Mr. Queasy, who then floated up towards the moon. Only a few feet up, Mr. Queasy violently shook and the Gems screamed. Mr. Queasy exploded and the Diamonds screamed again. The Spire begun to shook, and a bunch of cracks formed in the ground. The waterfall started to close in on the Spire.

\- Everyone, keep steady! - White told us.

\- No, no, no, no, no! - I said and we fell down to the water. Everyone swam to the surface. - This is all my fault. I broke it. - I told them.

\- No, Steven, the Spire was falling apart when we got here. You handled everything well under pressure. You did great!- Blue tried to cheer me up.

\- Yeah, two out of four of your ideas worked. That's fifty percent. - Yellow told me.

\- Yeah. I guess you're right. They can't all be winners .- I told them, just then the raft pooped up on the surface and the Diamonds stare at it with amazement. - Wooo! - I screamed as we got into the raft.

\- Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack!- Everyone cheered.

\- It's a three hour paddle home I think. - White told us.

\- Anyone want a wet bagel?- I said and took out one from my bag. 

White's POV:

Starlight! I'm sorry that you can't both exist, he is so cute and full of ideas. We will take him to missions after this more. I should make him a nickname too. You know you were Starlight so I should call him StarDust. I was deep in my thoughts, so I didn't noticed him sleeping on me at first. Blue is still getting used to Steven, so I need to be there with him, most of the time, because if she tells him about the war I could never forgive her or even myself, we made so many mistakes that we can't correct now without our powers, I hope he'll never need to face them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A New chapter, so it'll seem like I haven't forgot to write again... 🙃  
> We need to study digitally in my country too, because of the virus and if I do one task, I get two new ones. Hopefuly I can have some freetime soon.😅
> 
> So thank you for reading this something, leaving kudos, bookmarks even comments, see you next time when I have time to write😁 Until then take care 😁


	5. Together Breakfast

Steven's POV:

I was in my room and just opened the window to watch the sun rise, then I got the idea.

-Everyone's out... Guess I'm makin' us breakfast. - I said it out loud. Then I went to the kitchen and started making waffles. When I was ready with them I put syrup on them. After that I went to the temple door.

\- Blue, Yellow, White? Is anyone home? - No answer, so I turned around with a determined look on my face - Hm! - Then I microwaved the popcorn and dumped them it on the waffles. I looked at the warp pad.

\- One, two, three - Nothing, again. I put whipped cream on the top of our breakfast. Then I looked at it.

\- Look at you, you are out of control!- And then I went to the door and opened it - Blue? White?! - Nothing happened again, so I went back inside. I placed one strawberry on the top of my creation and I lifted it up. - That thing's too good for me to eat alone. It's a... Together Breakfast. - Just as I declared that, White warped in.

\- Ah, White, perfect!

\- I know I am or I was - She muttered as she turned to me carrying the breakfast towards her.

-Check it out! It's not exactly healthy, but it's in a stack, so I guess you could say, it's a balanced breakfast? - I asked her and I made a face, but soon I frowned when she didn't reacted. - You know, like I made us all breakfast. I thought we could eat together. Like, like best buds!

\- I can't stay. There's business to attend to inside the temple. - She said emotionlessly, I hate when she does that and then she opened the temple.

\- Aw, business? Like what?- I asked her further.

\- I have to burn this. - She smirked at me, finally showing emotion as she showed the scroll to me.

\- Cool! - I said as I snapped a picture of it without thinking. - Ah!- I yelled as she took my phone.

\- I have to burn this, too. - She said as left the room and went into the temple.

\- No, my apps! - I screamed and ran into the door. I pressed my gem into it and started saying - Door, open, door! - I turned and looked at my gem. - Aw, you never work when I need it - I said and walked away from the door. A male police officer in yellow color came in the door with a water gun in his hands.

\- Pebble Police! Uhhh, you're a Pebble! - Yelled in an awfully fake voice the officer, then he shoot my breakfast with the gun. I jumped in the way of it.

\- Nooooo!

\- Oh man, I totally got you! You should've seen the look on your face!- Yellow said as she shapshifted back.

\- Ah, I knew it was you. - I said in a confident tone.

\- Pfft, how?

\- Because that's a water gun. And I'm not a pebble. Wait, what is a pebble? - I told her as I changed shirts.

\- You've got something on your shirt. - She pointed at my shirt and I looked down at it, then Yellow blasted me with water again. She laughed, but I don't know why, but she ignored my question about Pebbles, I think I'll ask Blue or most likely White about it.

Yellows door was opened, but not by her, it was opened by Blue.

\- Oh, Yellow, there you are. Care to explain what one of my special axes was doing in your room? - Blue told her angrily.

\- Having an axellent party in my room. - Yellow tried joking, she is serious most of the time, but when I'm here too she tries to loosen up a bit.

\- Oh please, you took it! - Blue said in an annoyed tone.

\- I did not! - Yellow answered in an authoritative tone.

\- It's fine. It's in the past, I forgive you. - She said in a calmer tone, she swings the sword as Yellow muttered something like you still mourn Pink and groaned about Blue's way of arguing with her. - Also, I cleaned up your awful, awful mess. You're welcome. - Blue stated to Yellow's surprise.

\- You did WHAT?! I have a system! - Yellow yelled and ran into the temple.

\- Yellow wait! - I yelled.

-What's the matter, Steven? - Blue asked, caring again.

\- I wanted us all to have breakfast together. So I made together breakfast. - I told her and showed it to her. - But everyone keeps leaving. - I told her saddened.

\- Ah, that's nice. - She said as she walked into the grass in her room.

\- Oh no, not you too! I can't let this become together brunch! - I yelled after her and went into her room. It was like a small meadow, without the room corners I would think I'm outside. It was planted with hibiscus flowers and trees with a pound in the middle of it, It was a beautiful sight.

Blue sat next to the pound and hummed something, then swords axes and other weapons flew out of the pound. She then grabbed the only one case that didn't have any axe in it and placed her axe back.

\- Hmm, there we go. - Maybe it wasn't a good idea to follow Blue, one wrong move here and she will kill me without a second thought. She adjusted the axe little. - Ah.

\- Hey, Blueeeeeee! - I yelled at her, if I die here then let me do it in my style.

\- Steven! What are you doing in here? You know it's dangerous for you inside the temple. - She dropped the axe and sounded concerned. Wait concerned, Oh I forgot to ask the others about her mood changes.

-We're going to have a nice together breakfast, even if I have to get my shoes dirty - I told her in a determined style and went closer to her.

\- What?! Get out of there!- She yelled at me angrily, no this is not a mood change, I understand why she is angry, but I hope she understands that I'm not leaving without them. I was walking towards her, and I didn't saw that there was a hole on the ground, and I almost fell down, my hand is the only thing that keeps me from falling at the moment.

\- Hmmm - Blue said walking over and suddenly touching my hand like she wants to help me, but she just threw me down and now I'm falling towards my death or not? - Steven! - I heard her yell as I was falling and then I landed in some water, but the breakfast stayed intact. I saw Yellow organizing a pile of desks, oh and there's a pile of books and much more. It was an organized junk yard? Okay I need to ask Yellow about it too, after breakfast.

\- Better - She comments to herself.

\- Yellow! - I screamed to her.

\- Oh, hey, Steven. Did you come down from the rabbit hole or the pound? Blue gets so mad that I have her junk, but it's always falling down here from here or there. - She explains.

-Junk like what?- I question her.

\- Junk like... you! - She picked me up and laughed - Imma throw you in the junk pile! - She threw me into a pile of pillows - Isn't it awful? Blue reorganized everything. - She groaned with frustration.

\- Still looks like your to me. - I told her. It's true that Blue reorganized something's, but the room still has a Yellow vibe, like "hey you're in my room, not Blue's or White's".

\- Aw, thanks. I try. - She smirked as she put some chairs away, then she noticed the together breakfast. - Oh, what's that Steven?

\- It's a Together Breakfast. - I tell her.

-Alright, snacks! - She reached for it, but I pulled it away.

\- No! - I tell her - It's for everyone to eat together. That's the essence of Together Breakfast. - I told her.

\- Oh... Gimme, gimme!- She went to fun mode and I started running away from her.

\- We have to eat it together! - I said as I continued running away from her. As I was running somehow I got upside down, but I managed to caught the breakfast, before the corridor turned back.

\- You can't outrun me, we both know you have the short legs! - She shouted at me. I stopped as I was running because I saw that the next room has floating platforms and I need to jump the save the breakfast so we can eat it together. I started jumping and I heard Yellow yell at me that she is hungry.

\- Just - Hold - On! An exit, woo! - I told her, as I found the exit. At the last platform the breakfast almost fell apart but I caught it.

\- Get back here! - Yellow yelled at me again.

\- You're completely missing the point of this! - I told her back, she made a face of disgust it would be funny if I wasn't running away from her, like this. I jumped on a crystal pole and held onto it.

\- Hey, wait a second! - She halted, nervously looking at me.

\- Steven, there you are! - Blue came in from the other side, back to her 'I would never hurt Steven' self.

\- Blue, sweet! - Or sour? - Two out of three. - I counted and smiled at the fact that almost everyone is here.

\- Oh, oh! Steven, be careful! - Blue told me as she noticed me clinging into the pole.

\- Why? Wha? - I said as I looked up to see a heart alike structure on the top of the pole. It even made beating noises - Whoa... - I said out loud.

\- You really shouldn't be in here, this is the Crystal Heart. - She told me - Oh! It's connected to the most dangerous areas of the temple! Hold on tight, and don't look down. - She explained and I did what she forbid me. I looked down at the black abyss. I panicked.

\- Aaah! - I yelled as I lost my grip and started sliding down.

\- No - Blue yelled, so you care again? As I was sliding I saw a pink landscape.

\- Oh hey, this isn't so bad. - I continued sliding into a darker room with jagged walls, it looks much more dangerous - Ah, never mind! - I screamed out as I came to a halt at a room with somehow white lava and White in it. Yes! The only one that I needed. I saw her taking out my phone breaking it half, then dropping it into her lava.

\- Aw...- I voiced as I got off from the pole and as an angry Blue and nervous Yellow slid next to me. In the mean time White took out the scroll, dipped it into the lava and started burning it in one of her bubbles.

\- Steven, we're getting you out of here. - Blue whispered to me.

\- Come on. - Yellow told me too. Being with Blue can be contagious, good to know.

\- Ah, this is great! We're all together! - I yelled out, White gasped at it and the smoke in her bubble tried to escape. But White stopped it - We can finally eat!- I voiced happily - as Blue and Yellow ran toward White. - I mean, we don't have any forks, but we can use our hands! I'm not gonna judge. - I explained.

\- Steven, go! - White yelled at me, still trying to contain the smoke.

-Okay, want to meet in the kitchen?- I tried now desperately. White got distracted by it and the monster got out. The smoke attacked the Diamonds, they summoned their weapons to contain it again and keep me safe (Only White and Yellow would do this, I don't think Blue would)

-It's trying to escape! Force it back!- White yelled her orders. As they fought it, it attacked me too.

\- Steven! - Everyone yelled, even Blue. The smoke reached our breakfast and went into it?

\- Ugh... - I said confusedly as I looked around and saw the breakfast move one it's own and transform into a huge monster.

-It's taken refuge in organic matter! - Blue yelled as the monster attacked and stick her to the wall.

\- Now it has all the power of a breakfast, we have to destroy it. - White sentenced.

\- Aah! It's horrible! - Blue said. One of her axes that I didn't notice was in the monster snapped in two. Right now White and Yellow are fighting the monster with not much luck. They almost got stuck like Blue too.

\- I didn't want this!- I yelled as I pushed the plate. - I just wanted to eat together like, like best buds!

\- Steven, you've got to get away. - White warned me.

\- But my breakfast! - I screamed to them. The food shot White and Yellow with Waffles so they stuck to the wall too - That's enough! - I pushed the monster with my best strength. - I... don't care if you... are the most important meal of the day! - I told the food as I managed to shove it closer to the lava pool. - I made you to bring us together... not to tear us apart! - Was the last thing I said as I threw it down. The Diamonds got out of it's attacks that attached them to the wall and joined me next to the pool. - I'm sorry guys, I guess I dreamed too big. - I told them sadly, but:

\- Steven, What do you think could it be together, lunch? That we cook together? - White smiled at me. I nodded excitedly. I practically ran into the kitchen and we stared making a " together breakfast" but it's better we are making it together and it's twice of the originals size.

\- It looks great! It's even more together and even more breakfast!- I smiled as we stared at it. - I don't think I can eat this. - I told them.

-Let's order a pizza. - Yellow suggested as Blue and I agreed in the first thing for the first time I can remember.

\- It did try to kill us. - White stated. As we ordered the food.

White's POV:

My little Star Dust is growing so much, he sometimes acts like Pink, but only I noticed it yet. Blue's a problem sometimes, she battles with herself of Steven being Steven or Rose and sometimes even thinks that he is Pink. Yellow adapted that Steven is Steven, so Steven likes her more, Blue is pushing him away from her, she sometimes is trying to end him, other times she wants to protect him, because he "reminds" her of Pink, I need to keep an eye open, Blue sees every option of "Something happened to him from an accident". I need to keep him safe for the sake of my Starlight. I hope everything will be fine with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A NEW CHAPTER? A miracle happened I'm did not forget to continue this...  
> So because of the online teaching, I had too many things to do, like assigments and online classes took up all my time, then one of my teachers told us to find a summer exercise place for ourselves or we need to repeat our year (The teacher would've helped to get one, but this help was 'I'll help you' and he never said anything). I luckily got one place to work at but I don't know how much time I'll have to write or even just relax a little. So wish me luck.
> 
> Okay that'll be in next month and I still have time, so I think I'll try to do the next chapter before I go to that exercise.  
> I don't even know why I wrote this out XD I don't think anyone read it, yeah so see you in the next chapter, if you've read this end note :D


	6. Frybo

Steven's POV:

I was looking for my pants around the house,but I couldn't find them anywhere. It was like they've disappeared from this reality of ours. Why Am I thinking like that, now that I think about it my last thought sounded like White. I chuckled quietly now back to my task, now I was like Blue. I'm getting infected by her too. Now I peeked through the pile of laundry, which I was too lazy to do, now I sounded like Yellow.

\- Where are you? Tsk tsk tsk. You're a mess, Steven. - I said out loud instead of thinking, because one more time when I think like one of the Diamonds I swear I'll make another together breakfast. Just as I was thinking Blue came rushing to the kitchen. I looked there and saw her holding a bubble. This wasn't one ordinary bubble which contained a corrupted gem, no it had gem shards in it? Gems can break? What happened to it? Okay Blue infected me, but I'll need to ask her first.

\- I know I had eight... - She continued to search. Then she saw me - Hey, Steven, have you seen a anywhere? It's very important. - Now she cares again because she needs something. I REALLY need to remember to ask White and Yellow about her.

\- No, have you seen my pants? - I asked her as I revealed that I was wearing just a shirt and underwear - They're also very important. - I told her seriously.

\- I'm serious, Steven. - She stated angrily and started to explain -These Shards have a powerful partial consciousness that has been harnessed by Gems throughout history in order to create - She explained, but now I ignored it and muttered to myself.

-They weren't in the kitchen either... Under the bed! No wait, I looked there too. And then Blue walked in...

-semi-sentient drone soldiers with the capacity to follow basic orders. We once created an army of these drones, but found their obedience waned as the shards overdeveloped inside their uniforms and turned on their commanders. You see, any shard imprinted by any sort of container - She continued her explanation of the shards, that I've maybe ignored.

\- Blue ! Oh jeez, she's really explaining something... I can't just start listening now, I'd be lost! ... Just like my pants...- I thought and tried to act like I'm still listening I don't want her to be angry at me for ignoring her.

-could become a monster. That's why it's very, very important it's kept away from any kind of garment...- You're doing great Steven she doesn't even have a clue that you're not listening. I heard something moving behind me like something running, but couldn't just turn around because Blue would notice it and she would be angry that I wasn't listening.

\- If you see it, bring it to me, right away. I'm going to check in town. - Blue ended as she left the house.

\- For my pants? - I shouted after her - I guess I'll keep looking here. - I said but as I turned around I saw a really surprising thing my pants standing there - That's unusual! - I said and chased after it. - Come on, we used to be friends! We used to go everywhere together! - I spoke to it as we bounced on the floor. - Gotcha now, pants! - I said as I put them on - I wear the pants in this relationship! - I looked down at it as I joked as it wrinkled. -What's gotten into you? Hmm? - I asked my pretty much living pants. I felt something in my pocket and as I brought it out I saw a shard which my pants chased. - It's a... thingie. Is this Blue's shard thingy? - I asked myself as it glowed and tugged on my T-shirt, so I've made my most logical decision today and placed it into a sock. - Ha! Now who's smart? - The shard, it started hitting me in the face with the sock as I lifted it up. - Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, stop! - I said and it stopped. - Oh... Thanks! I gotta get you to Blue, before she gets mad at me for knowing you're here for two minutes and I haven't told her yet. - I explained as I placed it into my backpack and zipped it up. Now I went out the door and went toward Beach city to find Blue before she accuses me that I was hiding the shard.

\- Hey, Blue! Blue! - I shouted as I reached the boardwalk - She must still be looking for my pants... - I thought. Something ran into me, so I fell on the ground, it was a big fries costume with Peede inside of it.

-Aah, please help me! Aah, No, get them away! Please! Aah! - He panicked and got me scared too as the seagulls attacked him in the costume. - I'm not fries! - He shouted as he got out of the costume and chased them away. I let out a sigh of relief as Mister Fryman came out of the restaurant.

\- Gah, where's your face, Frybo? - He asked Peede - Being part of the Fryman family means you gotta sell fries... and be my son, which you are. - He continued - Being part of the Fryman family means you gotta sell fries... and be my son, which you are. - Peede sighed at this -So, you're already halfway there. Keep at it, Frybo! - He told Peede and went back into the house.

\- I'm Pee - Peedee started to right him, but his Dad shut the door on him - dee - He finished sadly.

\- Hi, Peedee! - I waved

\- When I told my dad I wanted to be part of the Fryman family business, I didn't think it meant being stuck in a sweaty old costume. Things used to be different, Steven, nothing to worry about back then except making myself dizzy on the old seahorse ride at Funland. - He explained his situation as he helped me up from the ground. I think he is joking.

\- Oh, Frybo, you're hilarious. - I told him, but he was serious.

\- I wish there was a way for this costume to do its job without me in it. - No there isn't, any ideas Stevo? 

\- Maybe it can, Peedee... - I said out loud when I got the best idea, what will Blue kill me for. - Maybe it can...! - I told him, as we switched so I could try out what it feels like to be in that costume. - Oooooh...! - I wanted to sing, but the seagulls came back and attacked me. - Aah! Waahhh! - I yelled now as I was running and as seagulls flew after me. Peedee was just shivering while he watched.

This went on for a few minutes, but I took it off somehow for my luck. I left it on the boardwalk as the seagulls were still trying to taste the fabric of it.

\- Wait! I have another idea. - I said as I realised that I still have that shard. I took it out and while Peedee looked uninterested at first sight I placed it into the costume and it came to life.

\- Woah - I heard an impressed Peedee as it rolled around aimlessly.

\- Stop! - I yelled and it did it.

\- Unbelievable! Get up! - Peedee commanded it too as he tried to procces this. At his commend Frybo positioned himself to be "up".

-Do a little dance! - I yelled randomly. It did it, it created legs out of fries which we've watched with disgust as he started dancing weirdly. Mr. Fryman just looked out of the building so Peedee hid behind me.

\- Woah-ho, all right! It's about ti— I mean, good job, buddy! That's what I'm talking about, Frybo, ha ha. Keep it up! - He encouraged Peedee and went back in.

\- Free, I'm free!- He yelled and turned to Frybo - You've got the job, Frybo, let's shake on it!- He just held him up literally shook him.

-He's got jokes! - I yelled happily.

-Ok, no more shaking. Put me down. - Peedee told him. Frybo dropped him at this. - Just, go make people eat fries. - He commanded Frybo and he ran away, then Peedee turned to me. - Let's go be kids! - He yelled as he took my hand and we ran down the boardwalk.

We went to the arcade and Peedee went to ride on the Seahorse ride and I Jellyfish on the Jellyfish. We were both smiling until Peedee's smile changed to be a frown and became seemingly disappointed

\- This seahorse used to make me so happy. Now it's just giving me whiplash. I feel like there's just no point to it, you know what I mean? - He made a small monologue.

\- I just feel tingly!- I said as my Jellyfish ride shook me.

\- You'll understand when you have a job. - He said seriously. My ride stopped as I started to talk to him.

\- I do have a job, I protect humanity from magic and monsters and stuff! - I argued.

\- I mean a real job, that you get paid for. - He said his point.

\- I'm paid in the smiles across the town's faces. - I told him happily like a wise man.

\- I don't see anyone smiling. You pick up a job to buy a house, or raise kids, or to... impress your dad. You work away your life, and what does it get you? - He said sadly, disappointedly.

\- Smiles on faces?- I questioned.

\- No! You get cash. Cash that can't buy back what the job takes... not if you rode every seahorse in the world. - He told me gloomily and sighed.

\- Woah... wanna try the jellyfish? - I offered, but we've heard a distant scream.

\- That came from the fry shop! - He panicked. He got off from the ride and ran in the direction of the fry shop. I went after him. We saw the citizens of Beach city run out of the fry shop, but some yellow tendrils came out and dragged back some of them.

\- We didn't tell him to do that, did we tell him to do that?! - Peedee panicked next to me. In the next moment a table was smashed through the window and we dodged it in time. We look into the shop and see the most monstrous thing we can imagine. The frybo costume now had tendrils and even scary looking vein thingies on its back. Okay Blue had her reasons to try to get the shard back... I'll never hear the end of it if I survive, Blue will surely kill me. Frybo threw Lars out of the now broken window. His landing was stopped by the table and he started spitting out fries.

\- I don't even like fries! - He yelled angrily and ran off.

\- Why isn't he listening?! - Peedee panicked.

\- I don't know! - I answered now panicking too.

-Peedee!- Said Mr. Fryman emerging from the back of the shop. - Where's all this coming from?!- He asked the costume angrily and the costume just captures him with its tendrils. Peedee peeped over the counter. - Ah, I get it, I pushed you too hard! I thought you wanted to be as good a Fryman as you could be! You're a tough kid for putting up with it as long as you did! The truth is, you're a valued member of Fryman Brothers Incorporated and all its affiliates! - It's so touching how he worded that he cares, oh and Peedee felt that too.

\- Daaaddddd! - Peedee yelled tearing up as he lunged through the window.

\- No - I yelled and held him back. - He'll mash your potatoes! - I reasoned and went to climb through the window.

\- What are you going to do? - He asked me.

\- My job! - I told him sounding proudly, hoping for Yellow or White to show up for fries and save us. Mr. Fryman got thrown out while I thought that and landed on top of me and Peedee, stopping us from moving. We could only watch the monstrous frybo getting closer and closer. Suddenly we heard a voice that, I don't really wanted to hear.

\- Steven!- Blue said as she leap next to us so we could clearly see that she was still holding the bubble in her hand. - Did you put my missing shard in that fry costume? - She asked with held back anger, who am I kidding? With anger.

\- Yes!- If I die I'll die with honestly Blue.

\- Didn't you hear what I said about the living armor and infantries and many, many deaths?! - Blue scolded me.

\- No!

\- Oh Steven... - Said Blue really intimated. She summoned her axe. She leapt up and landed on the table, threw her axe and hit Frybo in it's eye which responded by ketchup and maybe mustard. She fell down on her face, blinded by ketchup and the bubble has pooped. Peedee rolled his Dad off of us and I was free to check up on Blue who brought us a few more seconds.

\- Blue! - I rushed to her as she sat up.

\- Ugh, the ketchup! It's everywhere, I can't see! - She complained. - That's why you should've listen to me Pi... Steven. - What was that who's Pi? Why did she say that to me? Never mind we have a shard to defeat, you can ask White or Yellow about it later. I noticed the other shards and had a really good idea.

-Shards... Need! - I told the blinded Blue who can't stop me right now and ran off.

-Wah? - Asked Blue trying to feel around her. - Steven? - She asked, almost sounding worried. I went behind the closest rock and started placing each shard into my clothes. As I was doing this I've heard Peedee.

\- Daaaddddd!- He shouted maybe tearing up. Last time I saw Mr. Fryman he was unconscious. I peeked out and saw Peedee swinging at the costume to protect his Dad. I need to hurry.

\- Peedee? - His Dad asked, sitting up maybe? STEVEN HURRY!

\- You are awful! I hate you, I've always hated you! - Peedee confessed to the costume while swinging at him.

-Wait, you've always hated Frybo? - His Dad asked him, surprised by his confession. In that moment Frybo disarms Peedee and he falls back, but he is caught by his dad. Now it's my turn.

\- Go my pants!- I whisper shouted to my pants which pocked I've placed one shard. They went forward and kicked the costume right in its face. Good job my pants.

\- Steven!- The Frymans said my name in union.

\- Where?! - I heard Blue ask angrily yet somehow worrying. She'll kill me for sure after this. I got into everyone's eyeshot, only wearing my underwear, next to me my other clothes standing with a help of a shard, ready to fight on my side. I had a fry in my mouth just to look cool even in underwear.

-Your move, Frybo. -I ate the fry as he charged towards me. -Attack! - I yelled to my clothes. They attacked him and now cheese is flowing out of its mouth, but that doesn't stop him in smacking me into the ground. - I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. - I said knowing the next thing what I'll do. I lied down and said the words that I don't really wanted to when creating my plan A and plan B - Underwear, go! - They flew off and attacked its other eye. While my underwear happened, my pants tripped the costume over. I nakedly with no shame ran over to the lying costume and took the shard out of the cheese filled mouth of his. I looked over to everyone only to see Blue still blinded by ketchup feeling around her.

\- Steven, are you alright? - She asked Mr. Fryman as she touched his face. I'll keep this moment of hers in my memories forever. I'll remember it in my probably, now short life after this.

-Fine. - Said Mr. Fryman, now Blue knows it wasn't I, I just giggled a little quietly.

-I'm okay. As soon as I bared my butt, I knew he'd crack. - I told Blue, told you if I'm in a trouble let it be a big one. We helped Blue get the ketchup out of her eyes then my clothes carried the costume to the Beach. They've sent it out on a makeshift raft to the sea. I'm of course still naked, while we stood to make our goodbyes to the costume now.

\- You were great, Frybo. The kids today just didn't understand. Now, they never will. - Mr. Fryman told the costume who tried to end him.

-Weren't people scared of it before he attacked them? - Blue said with brutal honesty and I only shushed her. I think I saw her look understanding for a second after this.

-It's time... to send him off. - Mr. Fryman spoke and light it up, then Blue with the end of her axe pushed it out to the open sea. Mr. Fryman sighed one and then - As greasy in death... as he was in life.

\- Dad? Uhm... I'll... Are you going to get another costume? - Peedee asked, now scared of a new costume what will make seagulls attack him again.

\- I don't need another Frybo, I got - He put his arm around his son - the fry man. - I just witnessed an unique family moment, I'll treasure this day for forever, and not only with the trauma of almost getting killed by a fry costume. Let's push those thoughts away, get a heroic pose Stevo and break through Blue's walls maybe she'll tell you why she hates you or why is she like this.

\- Blue, I think our work here is done. - I told Blue, maybe this one will crack her.

\- Put your clothes on, Steven. - She said amused maybe? For the first time in a while she looked at me like that, maybe because I've almost died?

Blue's POV:

Oh Steven how can you be like this? A living memory of someone that once was shattered by your own mother. So creative and positive, a tiny Pink, but you're Steven and she's long gone.  
What do I need to do now, it feels weird to be close to Rose's our ENEMY'S son, but it feels right to be by his side. Maybe I should let myself care about him. I'll ask the other's about it, I can't keep it inside anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone! 
> 
> Sorry that I didn't upload much to this book in 2020. Truth to be told I even forgot about continuing this book. I got out of the Steven Universe fandom and got into new things, like The Owl House, Ducktales, My hero academia ( I watched the anime in a WEEK and read the manga soon after that), Promised Neverland, Demon slayer and Hanako-kun of the toilet. I've re-read the Harry Potter series, the Modern witch books, I have read the Percy Jackson books, after that the Heroes of Olympus. Oh and Kate o'hearn's The Flame of olympus book series became one of my favourite book series too this year.  
> Sooo I may have forgot a little biit about writing and I'm sorry about it. Now that because of COVID our secondary schools in my country are closed, our school work became over loading for some time... but I promise one thing I'll write at least three more chapters in 2021 and try not to go crazy over our school's things like I already had two literature teachers (Who shouldn't be teaching at secondary schools or just at any school in general) this year but we'll have a third too this year (who is one of the greatest and strictest teachers at my school for my luck)
> 
> BUT YEAH HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'LL STOP RAMBLING IN THE END NOTES NOW!
> 
> See you all in 2021hopefully :D
> 
> Still reading? I hope that the thirtieth month will not start at midnight today XD (this meme was going around hungary for some time and I hope it will never comes true XD)


End file.
